Jealous Much?
by TashaSAm
Summary: When I got invited to Bella's wedding, everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Bella and I have a long history of hating each other, so when Uncle Charlie says "Hermione come to Forks" I promised Bella that I would take my revenge for what she did to me when we were young. Remember, "If Paybacks a Bitch and Revenge is Sweet then I must be the Sweetest Bitch you'll ever meet!"
1. Chapter 1

Jealous Much...

Chapter 1

Hermione

I sat at the large kitchen table, at the Burrow, talking to Ginny who was making plans for her wedding. She was in her Bridezilla mode. While she was talking I was thinking about what had happened since the war, it had been about a year and the 'Golden Trio' were still the most popular talked about witches and wizards still around, we still had so many photo shoots, interviews and members of the wizarding community were still giving us huge sums of money because they felt that we had lost more than they had; in a way that is a bit of a lie, whole families were torn apart, whilst I just sent my parents to Australia to keep them safe so I feel quite guilty because my family was kept safe.

"Hermione," Ginny yelled, making me come out of my day dream, "Where you even listening?"

"Yes, you were talking about having a green theme to the wedding because it would go with Harry's eyes and with your hair." I gave her a triumphant smirk, see it helps when you have this conversation at least twice a week.

We just sat there talking about what university I should go to, whether I should go to America and take my SAT's and go to one of the Ivy League universities or stay in England, there was some long discussion about it. But it's a year away so I have time to think about it.

"Hermione, some mail has come for you, the muggle way," I heard Arthur shout in excitement from the hallway

I took the letter out of Mr Weasley's hand and walked at a slow pace to the living room, sat down and opened the letter, it said this;

Hi Mya,

I know that you don't particularly like Bella, but I was wondering if you could come for some moral support. Not for her of course, for me. I don't really like who's she is getting married to (I would prefer it if it were you even if you were getting married to that Cullen guy) and the fact that she is getting married at such a young age. But I can't talk her out of it. Call me if you're going to come or not, just ask your mom for my number.

Lots of Love

Uncle Charlie

Typical Isabella to do something like that, she never thinks things through before doing them. I told the Weasley's and co where I would be going and apparated home and got Uncle Charlie's number off my mum. It's a good thing that he knows that I'm a witch because I'm going to be apparating over to Forks as taking a flight would be too much bother. I packed two large suitcases and one with clothes and the other one half filled with clothes and then filled with books and electronics, I performed the shrinking charm on everything put it in my jean pocket and sent them to Forks.

As I haven't been to Forks since just before I went to Hogwarts, so it's going to be interesting to see if it's changed or not. I wonder if Isabella is still as clumsy and ungraceful as she was when she was younger.

Bella

Charlie just told me that he invited Hermione to the wedding, we still have about a month and a half left to go and she's coming now. What exactly is the point of that? I mean I understand coming to the wedding a week before or even the day before but a whole month and a half, that's a bit extreme.

I hated her when we were younger, she was always the youngest so therefore the cutest, the smartest so she was always in the newspaper, best a running so she won every athletics competition, really graceful and had the best balance because she did ballet and gymnastics, she was always better at everything that we did together. So in return I teased her mercilessly, I teased her about her rats nest of a hair, her buck teeth and I even ripped her books because she was annoying me with the turning of the pages whilst I was trying to watch TV; the weird thing is that I never got in trouble because Hermione never told anyone but what scared me was that she said she would get revenge by taking away something that I loved... But that was eight years ago and no one has that good a memory.

"Hey Bella, I've just had an email from your Auntie Jean and it says that Hermione has been accepted most of the Ivy League universities here and all of the Russell Group universities, back in England, with a full academic scholarship. That's amazing!"

Right there, that's another thing I don't like about Hermione, is that Charlie adores her. When she got into that elite boarding school in Scotland; Charlie threw her a party, when she got all A* on her GCSE's Charlie sent her a congratulations card and some money. Like she needs any money, the Granger family is filthy rich. And now that she's got into all universities I bet that Charlie is going to give her some fantastic present or something.

"Are you gonna buy her something?" I yelled.

"Nah, my hospitality is enough and the fact that she doesn't have to share a room with you."

Just then a car pulled up outside, but it was probably just Edward or Alice. The doorbell rang; Charlie answered it since I was upstairs.

"Hey Mya, how have you been?"

I ran downstairs to see Charlie giving Hermione a huge hug and it was quite a warm welcome. Well, I see who Charlie's favourite is, my welcome was very very awkward compared to hers.

As Charlie stepped away from Hermione and she stepped into the house and I could see much more clearly. Her hair wasn't a bushy rat's nest anymore, it cascaded down her back in soft ringlets; her hair was a light brown colour with natural caramel highlights. Her skin was clear and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks, her teeth were perfect, and she had full lips and a small button nose. Her outfit accentuated her body which had curves in all the right places, her legs seemed a mile long, she also had a much bigger bust than I did, I was a B cup whilst she was either a C or a D cup. Considering that it was summer, she was wearing white shorts, a white crop top (which had the words Rock Chick written on it) over a black tank top with a pair of black converses and she had Dior sunglasses in her hair. The only thing that stayed the same about her was her eyes; they were a mixture of caramel and honey. Basically, all in all, she was even more beautiful than Rosalie's and she made me feel like a right tramp.

"Hello Isabella." She gave me a short hug

"It's Bella, Hermione."

"And I don't care." She responded in her thick husky British accent, she would have most of the boys fawning over her if she speaks like that all time.

"Thank you for having me in your home Uncle Charlie, and I bought you a present."

"Mya, you didn't have to," Charlie responded, but Hermione didn't listen and thrust a small package into his hands.

Charlie tore it open and it was an antique Rolex watch, it must have cost loads and it was amazing- wait scratch that it was beautiful. This is typical of Hermione, getting Charlie a gift that I can't compare to, most of the nice and expensive things in the house are from Hermione either for Charlie's birthday, Christmas or because it was midyear or some random shit like that.

"Isabella, can you show me my room please?"

"Fine," I grumbled "Follow me."

Her room was across the hallway from mine, I've never been in it before and it was considerably larger than mine but it was not as big as Charlie's room, it was already decorated in a red and gold them also all her stuff was already packed away.

"Well if you don't need to unpack we can go visit the Cullens."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward

We were all in the living room watching TV when Alice gasped, she had just had a vision but she wasn't allowing me to read her mind- she was reciting 'Fleeting Freedoms' by Carolyn Devonshire in her head backwards and in Russian.

"I'm getting a new shopping buddy!" She squealed

"Well who is it this time?" Rosalie grumbled.

"Bella's cousin." Then she ran off, probably to one of the many laptops in the house to start her online shopping.

"Great." Rosalie snarled "Another Bella." Then she stormed off. Carlisle went back to his study, Esme went with him, Jasper went to find Alice so they could go hunting and possibly go to New York for some shopping. Emmett hadn't paid any attention as he was still watching the football. And I went back to reading.

The doorbell rang a couple of hours later, I ran to the door but Esme got there first and she opened the door to reveal Bella and her cousin.

"Hello Bella dear, and this must be your cousin. What's your name?"

"Hi Mrs Cullen, my name is Hermione."

"Well very nice to meet you Hermione, please come in and do call me Esme."

'She's beautiful Edward' Esme thought to me.

They walked through to the sitting room where Emmett was still watching football, while gave Bella a greeting of my own. As we walked through we saw Emmett give Hermione a really big hug and swung her around, he set her down.

"Hey Mya!" Emmett yelled "Rose, Bella's cousin is Hermione!"

Rose ran downstairs, human speed of course, screamed when she saw Hermione and then gave her a huge hug.

"OMG, I haven't seen you in time!"

"Rose, calm down, I saw you last month. Calm your tits woman."

"Shut up Mya, so anything exciting happen whilst I was gone?"

"Ginny took me to like a billion and one bridal shops in search for that perfect dress, she didn't find it, whenever a blond person walked into the room Teddy kept asking if they were you and Draco and I got back together. That is about all that happened while you were gone."

When Hermione said that she and some boy had gotten back together, I felt a strange feeling (like jealousy or something like that) inside my stomach. A good thing that Jasper isn't here otherwise he would question why I felt this way if I was supposedly in love and getting married to Bella.

"Oh My God, thank the fucking skies that you two are back together. Whenever you guys were even in close proximity of each other, you could feel the sexual tension. You should tell Ginny to try the shops over here; they actually have great wedding dresses in Port Angeles. Tell Teddy that I love him and that Emmett says hi as well. Also what about Ron, how did he take you getting back together with Draco?"

"Well let's just say, whenever Draco and I go round to the Burrow, something always blows up. Or whenever Ron sees Draco at work he tries to start a fight and say that I belong to him. He is such a jealous bastard. Don't know what I ever saw in him."

Bella cleared her throat and they both turned round to look at us. Rosalie glared then flounced off and too be honest it looked like Hermione wanted to do that too.

"Hermione, this is my fiancé Edward and my future mother and father-in-law are in the study. So if you would follow me."

"Isabella, this isn't your house so stop acting like it is. And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Edward, would you please show me the study."

I nodded my head as I got my first proper look at her. Bella had absolutely nothing on her, Hermione looked amazing but with my eyes I could see all the flaws, like that she had a tiny scar running through one of her eye brows, that she bit her nails, a sure sign that she was a worrier, her ears were slightly too big for her face but you couldn't really tell unless you paid special attention to them. Another thing was that I couldn't read her mind, unlike Bella's where there seemed to be a natural barrier but with Hermione there seemed to be like an electric buzzing like there was a gate keeping me out. But I could look in to it later.

"If you would follow me, I will show you the study."

She started walking and I was walking next to her, leaving Bella trailing behind.

"How do you know Rosalie?" I asked

"Well, I was in the Forever 21 in Oxford Street with my friends and I saw this really nice and I mean really nice jumpsuit, so I went to take it but someone had taken it as well, we were both shouting and saying that we wanted it. It was quite cliché really and in the end we both ended up getting kicked out of the shop, so we made up and went to Primark to buy some cheap nail varnish. And that my dear Edward is the story of how we met. Oh and Emmett was there too but he ditched us to go to the Game store."

"Wow that actually sounds like something Alice would do."

"Who's Alice?"

"She's my adopted sister."

We had reached the study by then; I knocked on the door and then opened it. Esme was sitting on the couch drawing while Carlisle was reading a book.

"Hello Esme and Dr Cullen."

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Esme asked

"I'm fine thank you Esme, you have a beautiful home."

Esme just smiled in response and went back to her drawing. Carlisle looked at Hermione in interest. "Hermione is a name from Shakespeare The Winter's Tale isn't it?"

"Yes it is Dr Cullen."

"Hermione, don't call me Dr Cullen, you'll make me feel old."

"Well then Carlisle, don't call me Hermione, you'll make me feel ancient!"

At that Carlisle gave a soft chuckle and asked "Where in England do you come from?"

"I lived in Lester but I went to boarding school in Scotland from when I was eleven to when I was 17."

Bella

Everybody that Hermione had met seemed to be taken by her beauty and her personality, when they were walking to the study Edward was completely ignoring me because he was talking to Hermione, asking about some random shit. It really bugged me how Rosalie like her because I've known her for about two years and she still hates me but she meets Hermione about a month ago when they meet again they are suddenly best buddies and not to mention the fact that she will get along with Alice as well because they are both shopping fanatics.

After about an hour at the Cullen house, we went back home to find Charlie wasn't home yet so we spent the next few hours in our respective rooms, I could hear Hermione on the phone talking to someone and by the way that she was giggling it was probably her boyfriend Draco. I was reading 'The Wind in the Willows' when I heard shouting coming from Hermione's room.

"Ronald BIlius Weasely, I don't care what you think I should do with my life. If I want to be with Draco I will be with Draco. It's not my fault you blew it you egotistical bastard. I swear to God if you lecture me one more time I will..." She shouted but said the last few words quietly so I couldn't quite hear what she said " I DON'T CARE, if you think that we're soul mates. I don't feel the same way about you and to be honest I don't even love you like a brother anymore. You're just an annoying twat butting your nose into other people's business!" She stomped out onto the landing, went downstairs and turned on the TV. We stayed like that until Charlie came home.

I had just finished making dinner when Hermione said "Charlie can we have a rota for who makes dinner on what day?"

"Sure Mya, is that okay with you Bells?"

"Yep." If she didn't like my food she could have just said so.

"Girls, I'm going to La Push to see Billy, do you want to come with me?" Charlie asked

"Um no thank you, I have homework to do." I replied

"Sure, Uncle Charlie, it would give me a chance to catch up with everyone on the reservation."

Then they got up and left me to clean up the dishes by myself


End file.
